Seeing the future
by TARDISgirl10
Summary: A girl named Abby has just met The Doctor when they're kidnapped and have to rely on each other to find out what is happening, and what makes Abby so mysterious. DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Doctor Who" or any of its characters. I only own Abby (my OC).
1. A dream

Chapter 1- A Dream

"What but that's, that's not possible," I said staring at the blue box that just appeared in front of me,  
"that was just a fairytale. How can this happen."

Just then a tall skinny man with a blue pinstriped suit, a brown trench coat that came down to his ankles, and red convers hi-tops, came out of the box," hello, uh who are you?"

I was just about to say something when his smile dropped. I felt something hit my head, and I woke up with a gasp.


	2. captured

Chapter 2-captured

When I woke up I looked over at the clock, 7:00, _ok early enough to be awake__**, **_I thought. I got up and went to my dresser and got out my black pants, dark blue t-shirt, and black slip-on flats. I went to the mirror desk and brushed my hair into a ponytail. I went down to the kitchen grabbed my lunch and a coffee. As I drank my coffee I looked at the clock 7:45 _time to go_ I thought. I grabbed my coat and purse and went outside. I opened the car door and slipped in. Then I heard some strange noise around the corner. I left my stuff in the car as I went to investigate. Once I got around the corner I gapped at what was in front of me , "What but that's, that's not possible," I said staring at the blue box that just appeared in front of me, "That was just a fairytale. How can this happen."

Just then a tall skinny man with a blue pinstriped suit, a brown trench coat that came down to his ankles, and red convers hi-tops, came out of the box," hello, uh who are you?" I was just about to say something when his smile dropped, and I felt something hit my head.

Once I woke up I saw the man still sleeping and hand cuffed to a bar I tried to get up but I was handcuffed as well. As the man woke up he noticed me right away. He looked at me and asked, "Are you OK, you got hit pretty hard back there?"

"Yes, just have a little bit of a headache, I'm fine. How about you, you must have gotten hit just as hard or even harder? Actually better question now is where exactly are we, can we get out and how much trouble, or danger are we in exactly, because I don't particularly like being handcuffed in a room with a man I never met, and no way out that I can see?" I replied.

"Well maybe you could ask them." He said as a man came in and knocked us out with something I believe was sleeping gas.


	3. Answers

Chapter 3- Answers

When we finally woke up we were not handcuffed but in a room that looked a little bit like a prison cell. The man looked around his trench coat was sitting outside the cell and my coat was next to his. The cell was big enough for 3 people to live in comfortably, had 2 beds, a table with a lamp on it, and book shelves in it. "To answer your question, I'm The Doctor, how about you?" he asked.

"I'm Abigail, but just call me Abby. Do you by chance know what is going on here?" I asked.

"No, I'm sorry." He said. "I guess we could…uh…stay here until we know what to do, I don't know can you reach my trench coat?" he asked

I looked at the coat went to the bars and looked around for security guards, grids, and cameras. I didn't see anything so I tried to reach it. I couldn't reach his coat but I managed to get mine.  
"Sorry, but I have something in here that might help, I just hope that they didn't take it out." I said as I dug through my pockets looking for a bobby pin, or something to pick the lock with. When I finally found it I held it up saying, "Here we are I'm grate with locks, and it doesn't look like there is much security, so it should be fairly easy to get out, but I don't expect it to be easy the entire time." I said as I was picking the lock. Once I got it open I grabbed The Doctor's coat and handed it to him. When I heard footsteps I told him to put the coat back and sit on the bed.  
I did the same and grabbed a book flipped a few pages to make it look like I was reading. A man walked by with a handgun on his belt, something that looked like pepper spray, and another gun that looks like the gun with sleeping gas but with larger barrel. I put the book back and laid back thinking about how to escape, but in doing so I fell asleep.


	4. Dreaming Again

Chapter 4 – Dreaming Again

"Ok Doctor so now what?" I asked winded we had gotten to a small forest just big enough to make a small hut. I started picking up wood for a fire and rocks for a fire pit. "I say we make a small camp, I am grate with things like this. All I need are a cupule long leaves to make mats. Could you get some?" I stared making a pit and placing the rocks around it and putting in the logs. When The Doctor got back he was carrying a few large leaves and some long grass like leaves that looked perfect for weaving. "Oh, this is perfect! I can defiantly use this." I said as I started weaving the mats. Once I was done I set the mats down reasonably close to the fire.

"Grate job, these look amazing" The Doctor said taking off his trench coat and hanging it on a nearby branch and lying down. I lie down on my mat and fell asleep.


	5. Escape

Chapter 5 – Escape

I woke up and saw The Doctor reading. I was thinking about how to get out when I saw my purse sitting under my jacket. I looked and listened for security. It was silent so I started picking the lock I got it open and The Doctor was already up and ready to go. We grabbed our coats and I grabbed my purse. I noticed water bottles on the lamp-table so I grabbed them and stuffed them in my bag. We started exploring the building looking for a way out I spotted a door that said "Guards office 1B". We walked up to the window on the door and looked in, there were two guards both armed and, gratefully, not looking. "We should try and get in, hey look there is a schedule looking thing right there. Let me see." I said looking at the paper just inside the door.

**Schedule ****  
**_8:00-9:00 A.M. _**  
**_9:00-10:00 A.M. _**  
**_10:00-11:00 A.M.  
Lunch-11:00A.M.-12:00PM_

I only looked at the section before I looked at my watch and saw 10:55 A.M. I looked to the doctor and said, "Five minutes till they go to lunch. Let's wait, till then we should hide."

We hid in a cupboard until it was safe we slipped in silently. I instantly noticed the map on the wall I grabbed it and we left. We looked at the map and saw a few ways out we picked a route and headed off. When we got to the exit the alarm sounded, and we bolted to the door. We just got out before we herd the door locked. We herd dogs barking so we ran as far as we could we did not stop for at least 20minutes. "Ok Doctor so now what?" I asked winded we had gotten to a small forest just big enough to make a small hut. I started picking up wood for a fire and rocks for a fire pit. "I say we make a small camp, I am grate with things like this. All I need are a cupule long leaves to make mats. Could you get some?" I stared making a pit and placing the rocks around it and putting in the logs. When The Doctor got back he was carrying a few large leaves and some long grass like leaves that looked perfect for weaving. "Oh, this is perfect! I can defiantly use this." I said as I started weaving the mats. Once I was done I set the mats down reasonably close to the fire.

"Grate job, these look amazing" The Doctor said taking off his trench coat and hanging it on a nearby branch and lying down. I lie down on my mat and fell asleep.

**(Sorry it took so long to update, but I have test preps to do. I know it is a bit of a rubbish story, but I will get better at this, I promise.)**


	6. run

Chapter 6 – Run

I woke up, and The Doctor was sitting agents a tree fiddling with his sonic screwdriver. I noticed that my purse had been put on a branch. I got up and grabbed my purse saying to The Doctor," Ok so we should pack up and find out what is going on." I said as I rolled up the mats and tied some rope from my bag around them. I made everything look as if we had never been there, grabbed the mats, and we started walking back the way we came. Once we got to the edge of the forest I started walking along the edge of it I closed my eyes and turned on the spot. I opened my eyes, and I was turned about 15degrees away from the forest. I immediately started running.

The Doctor was close behind, Once he caught up he asked," Why are going this way? We have no idea where we are."

"I know that we have to go this way, you can't ask why, and I know we don't know where we are." I replied as I stopped, closed my eyes again, and spun. I opened them again and began running in a different direction. We ran for about an hour stopping only for a moment to catch our breath. When we finally stopped we were right behind my street, and I could see the back of my house. When we got to the front I saw …** To be continued.**


	7. WHAT

Chapter 7 – WHAT!

"Angles, of all things we have to run into the Weeping Angles." I said staring at the statue unblinkingly rummaging through my purse looking for my mirror.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor said Looking at the angle

"Well," I said, "whatever holds the image of an angle becomes itself an angle, so in theory if you place a mirror in front of the eyes then it should replicate an angle, therefore making the angle look at itself freezing it . Which means you can get away, but as long as I am standing here the angle can't move." I said.

"No, I can hold the mirror and you can escape. I will not let you get sent back in time, or worse killed here and now." he said in a voice that said, _Do as I say._

"NO!" I practically yelled making his eyes threaten to turn towards me," I can make do I have a-uh my ways of getting out."I said in a softer tone. "I have something to give you." I said taking out an orange-envelope type package, and turning towards him telling him to run as far as he needed to, to feel safe and then open the package. I turned to the angle again so he could turn to me. As he did he nodded sorrowfully, the regret showing on his face clearly. He then turned and ran. I stopped looking for the mirror, waited till his footsteps were far away, smiled, and blinked.

**Doctors P.O.V.**

_Run _I thought as I came to an alleyway. I sat down and opened the package. Inside there were a few papers and a small box with a paper attached to it that read, _"Open this box after you read the papers."_ I looked at the papers and they read, _"If you are reading this than something has happened and we are facing an enemy that should not get a hold of this box. it contains a locket that is very powerful. If in the wrong hands it could potentially destroy the universe, or if used at the Medusa Cascade it would destroy all worlds. _I looked into the box and there was a small locket about the size of a thumbnail on a gold chain. The locket had designs that looked like the ones on my fob watch that I used to turn in to a human. Reading it with a little difficulty, it said, _Trilia Blu,_ looking at the name it seemed familiar, but the righting looked Time Lord but just a little bit different. I looked at the papers, finished reading them, and dropped everything in shock. I felt frazzled, and guilty for leaving another Time Lord to the Weeping Angels. Though from a different universe, I can't just leave her.


	8. Authers note

**(A/U): I get the feeling that this story is not very good, going by the views that are slowly dwindling down. If you have any suggestions please review.**


End file.
